Tujuh Tanda Cinta
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Cinta... Apa kita sadar ketika ia datang? Atau, apa kita tahu saat ia menghampiri? Oh, tentu tidak, cinta itu kan aneh. Chapter 6: ByaHisa. Req pair by Yuuki Minatsuki and others. Mind to RnR? DISCONTINUED.
1. Selalu Ingin Melihatmu

My deepest **apologize** and **thankfully** to all of you, **my friends**. Tadaima. An UlquiHime fic. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, Cha akan menggunakan pairing sesuai permintaan readers. Hahaha... :) Jadi, mau pair apa?

Anyway, please enjoy this fic, minna!

* * *

**-Tujuh Tanda Cinta-  
****[Satu : Selalu Ingin Melihatmu]  
****Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
****Rated : T  
****Genre : Romance/Friendship  
****Pairing(s) : UlquiHime  
****WARNING : typo(s), OOC  
****Summary : Cinta... Apa kita sadar ketika ia datang? Atau, apa kita tahu saat ia menghampiri? Oh, tentu tidak, cinta itu kan aneh.**

* * *

**-Second POV-**

Pertama kali kamu melihat dia, adalah saat Aizen-sama memintamu untuk menjemput—ahh, bukan—menculiknya. Dia adalah seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan warna oranye kalem.

Awalnya kamu menganggap ia seperti sampah-sampah lain yang ada di depan matamu—mengganggu. Tapi, kamu tahu kan, kalau ada pepatah mengatakan, tak kenal maka tak sayang? Atau pepatah yang bilang kalau cinta akan muncul jika sering bertemu. Tentu kamu tahu dan paham jelas artinya, bahkan dapat merasakannya.

Merasakannya?

Tentu. Kamu bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan keceriaan dibalik wajah datar tanpa ekspresimu saat melihatnya. Bukankah itu wajar untuk seseorang yang tengah dilanda asmara? Jantung berdetak lebih cepat, bibir rasanya ingin tersenyum terus dan padang kering Hueco Mundo saja bisa jadi taman bunga di bayanganmu.

Sejak kedatangannya—Orihime Inoue, kamu selalu saja menunggu saat-saat kamu akan melihatnya, bertemu dengannya. Entah itu saat mengantarkan makanan untuknya, atau hanya sekedar menengok ke dalam kamar tahanannya. Kamu rela menyisihkan waktumu hanya untuk mendengar ceritanya—cerita tak penting yang bahkan tidak kamu tanggapi dengan serius. Namun anehnya, cerita dari bibir gadis itu selalu menyenangkan hatimu. Menggelitik. Seolah ada yang bergolak di dalam dirimu.

* * *

Hari ini, seperti biasanya kamu datang ke kamar tahanannya. Baru saja membuka pintu, mata hijaumu langsung membulat sempurna melihat ia tengah terduduk sambil memeluk lutut dan membenamkan wajah manisnya disana. Kamu tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi—susah payah menyembunyikan perasaan khawatir—lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa, onna?" tanyamu datar.

Dia diam, namun kamu dapat mendengar suara kecil, kecil sekali, tapi cukup untuk kamu dengar, suara tangisnya—Orihime. Dan kali ini kamu tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan sorot khawatir dari matamu.

"Onna, kau kenapa?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban darinya, hanya sedikit gerakan tak berarti darinya. Tak berarti, Ulquiorra Schiffer? Tentu saja, karena itu sama sekali tidak menjawab rasa penasaranmu.

Pada akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk berlutut di dekatnya, lalu menarik pelan kedua tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyamu saat dapat melihat mata sembabnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya lirih.

"Kau menangis."

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Ulquiorra-kun..." air matanya mulai luruh lagi.

"..."

"Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi saat aku bangun tadi... tiba-tiba aku rindu pada Kurosaki-kun."

DEG!

Perasaan apa itu? Kamu sendiri tampak tidak mengerti dengan debaran yang berasal dari dalam dadamu. Rasanya kamu ingin sekali marah, tapi untuk apa? Toh, gadis ini bukan siapa-siapamu—bukan kekasihmu, dan kamu hanya senang bila melihatnya.

"Ulquiorra-kun?"

"Sampah itu akan segera datang."

Ya, pada akhirnya, kata-kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir pucatmu, membuat mata gadis itu membulat sempurna dan tersenyum tipis. Kamu amat menyukainya. Senyum itu, senyum yang hanya dimiliki dia—Orihime Inoue.

Kemudian, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, banyak cerita yang meluncur dari mulut gadis itu, dan kamu tidak keberatan mendengarnya.

* * *

Siapa yang paling kamu percaya? Aizen? Baik katakan saja karena ia membuatmu menjadi arrancar, kamu mempercayainya. Tapi, anehnya, kamu lebih percaya pada dia—orang yang baru beberapa waktu lalu dekat denganmu.

Dekat? Karena ia adalah tahanan khusus dan hanya kamu yang diperbolehkan merawatnya, katakanlah kalian menjadi dekat. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Hari ini pun kamu berkunjung ke kamar tahanannya, dan ternyata ia tengah terlelap di atas tempat tidur. Kamu mendekati dan memperhatikannya. Sesekali ia menggeliat dan selalu saja seperti ada yang bergolak di dalam dirimu. Rasanya aneh, tapi kamu senang sekali memandangi wajahnya yang sedang terlelap. Manis.

"Ng..." ia lagi-lagi menggeliat.

Kamu sama sekali tidak bergerak mundur sejengkal pun dari tempatmu berdiri, malah mendekatinya dan membungkuk rendah ke dekat wajahnya. Begitu damai dan tanpa beban. Kamu mengulurkan tanganmu ke wajahnya, lalu membelai pipinya lembut dengan punggung jari telunjukmu, membuat dia bergerak sedikit. Sejujurnya saat ini kamu merasa geli dengan apa yang kamu lakukan, seperti ada serangga yang terbang di dalam perutmu. Love bug.

"Aishiteru," tiba-tiba bisikan kata itu keluar dari mulutmu, tak jauh dari telinganya.

Kamu menghela nafas panjang, lalu bangun—beranjak dari ruang kamar tahanan itu. Tentu saja kamu tahu jelas kalau ia tidak akan mendengar bisikmu di telinganya tadi, tidak akan pernah. Tapi, kamu tahu cinta itu diluar logika?

"Aishiteru yo."

Dan gumam dari gadis itu membuatmu terpaku dan menoleh sekali lagi.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

#curhat : Cha mau protes! Kenapa banyak review di 'last' fic Cha? Kan Cha (ceritanya) jadi terharu. Habis, nggak pernah ada teman yang sebegitu carenya dengan Cha. =3= #halah #lebay Oke, maafkan Cha yang ceplas ceplos ini.

Well, pada akhirnya Cha malah nggak tega ninggalin FFn. Cha masih terlalu sayang pada sahabat, kakak, dan adik Cha di FFn. Bah! Silahkan hukum Cha karena cari sensasi kayak artis infotainment (?).

I'm promise that I'll never out (again) from FFn. Terima kasih karena kalian semua—penghuni (?) FFn—dengan suka relanya menjadi teman author-tidak-bertanggung-jawab-ini. (Siapa yang hamil? #salahwoi)

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	2. Selalu Mencari Perhatianmu

Kaien x Miyako. Pairing yang di request oleh kanata., Matsura Akimoto, dan himekaaiueo. Sebenarnya ada request pairing lain (GgioSoi, ByaHisa, HitsuHina, HitsuRuki), tapi Cha tunda untuk chapter-chapter depan, ya? Hihihi...

Enjoy this fic, minna!

* * *

**-Tujuh Tanda Cinta-  
****[Dua : Selalu Mencari Perhatianmu]  
****Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
****Rated : T  
****Genre : Romance/Friendship  
****Pairing(s) : Kaien x Miyako  
****WARNING : typo(s), OOC  
****Summary : Cinta... Apa kita sadar ketika ia datang? Atau, apa kita tahu saat ia menghampiri? Oh, tentu tidak, cinta itu kan aneh.**

* * *

-Second POV-

Semua orang tahu bahwa kamu adalah salah satu dari sedikit murid jenius yang dapat menyelesaikan pendidikan khusus untuk seorang shinigami.

Jenius?

Tentu saja. Pendidikan selama beberapa tahun dapat kamu selesaikan hanya dalam dua tahun. Di tahunmu pun, kamu adalah yang terpintar dan—mungkin juga—tertampan. Kamu adalah seseorang yang mendekati sempurna.

Begitu lulus, kamu langsung ditempatkan sebagai pejabat bangku di divisi tiga belas. Senangkah kamu? Oh, kamu bahkan sampai merayakannya dengan kedua adikmu. Itu adalah kali pertama wajahmu tampak sangat ceria. Tapi kamu tidak ingin terlalu menyombongkan diri atas apa yang telah kamu raih. Kamu adalah kamu. Khas kepribadianmu sekali kan, Kaien Shiba?

Perjalanan hidupmu sebagai shinigami menanjak mulus. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Ukitake-taichou mengangkatmu menjadi seorang fukutaichou. Di tahun yang sama ketika dia diangkat menjadi kursi ketiga divisi tiga belas—menggantikanmu. Dia, seorang perempuan cantik dan lembut. Kamu saja bahkan tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mencari-cari perhatian setiap kali ada di dekatnya. Senyumnya, tatapan matanya, kamu menyukai setiap detil dari gerak geriknya—bahkan ketika ia bertarung. Miyako.

Ia benar-benar tipe gadis idamanmu. Bukan seorang perempuan lemah yang suka bersembunyi di balik punggung laki-laki. Bukan juga gadis rapuh yang mudah menangis. Dia kuat—dan kamu menyukai kekuatannya itu. Dan dari sisi manapun, kamu pasti selalu menemukan celah untuk keanggunannya.

Dia tetaplah seorang gadis, kan?

* * *

Hari ini kamu mendapat misi untuk membunuh huge hollow di distrik dua Rukongai Barat. Entah darimana munculnya, tetapi mau tak mau, kamu harus menurut, karena taichou-mu itu sakit-sakitan.

Tentu saja kamu tidak perlu memaksa dia untuk ikut. Karena tanpa dipaksa pun dia sudah menawarkan diri untuk ikut membereskan huge hollow itu. Dan kamu dengan senang hati membawanya turut serta bersamamu.

Kini dia dan beberapa bawahanmu yang lainnya bertarung melawan huge hollow itu. Kamu hanya memperhatikannya di bawah pohon, menunggu dia gagal untuk mengalahkan huge hollow itu. Bagaimana pun, huge hollow bukan masalah bagimu, kan?

Miyako nyaris saja terkena serangan berat dari huge hollow itu kalau saja kamu tidak bershunpo untuk menolongnya dan menahan serangan si huge hollow. Kamu sempat tersenyum padanya, dan dengan sekali tebasan, huge hollow itu tumbang. Mudah. Bukan fukutaichou namanya kalau melawan huge hollow saja tidak bisa.

Seketika kamu mendapat pujian dari para bawahanmu. Kamu tersenyum senang, berharap dia pun akan melakukan hal sama dengan bawahanmu yang lain. Namun, ketika kamu memandangnya lagi, ternyata ekspresi wajahnya berubah kecewa. Perubahan air mukanya saja cukup untuk membuat alismu bertaut, menandakan bahwa kamu bingung.

"Wah, wajahku terkena darah huge hollow itu ternyata," katamu mencari perhatiannya—berharap ekspresinya berubah.

"E-Eh? Shiba-fukutaichou tidak apa?"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan kau harus memanggilku Kaien?"

"Ya. Maafkan saya, Kaien-dono," dia menunduk.

"Ah, darahnya terkena mataku."

"Hee?"

Dia menatap wajahmu, lalu mengambil sapu tangan putih dari sakunya. Selanjutnya, kamu sepertinya ingin terbang ke langit ketujuh karena dengan relanya ia membersihkan wajahmu dengan sapu tangannya itu. Rasanya ada yang menggelitik, aneh, dan tidak bisa diungkapkan.

Rasa aneh itu bernama cinta.

* * *

Bukankah orang-orang penting dalam hidupmu itu hanya kedua adikmu? Penyandang nama Shiba di belakang namanya—Kuukaku dan Ganju. Atau, bolehlah kamu tambahkan taichoumu, Juushiro Ukitake, taichou sakit-sakitan yang harus selalu kamu gantikan. Tapi kamu tetap setia padanya.

Setidaknya hanya tiga orang itu saja yang penting dalam hidupmu selama beberapa tahun belakang. Jadi, bolehkah kalau orang-orang penting dalam hidupmu kamu tambah lagi? Misalnya ditambah dia—Miyako. Loh? Dia bukan siapa-siapamu, kan? Kamu bahkan belum berani menyatakan cinta padanya. Mencoba sering, tapi selalu saja gagal.

Ingatkah kamu saat berguru pada Kyouraku-taichou untuk dapat menyatakan cinta? Dia memberi pelajaran untuk menyatakannya saat minum teh. Tapi ketika kamu berhadapan dengan dia, kamu malah panas dingin tidak karuan hingga akhirnya kamu demam.

Atau ketika Ukitake-taichou memnyarankan cara lain dengan jalan-jalan pada malam hari? Itu juga bukan ide bagus karena ketika kamu sudah lancar menyatakan cinta di atap bangunan divisi sepuluh, ia malah tertidur pulas di bahumu.

Atau dengan menyatakannya di bawah pohon sakura yang dianjurkan oleh si kecil Byakuya Kuchiki? Ketika kamu akan menyatakannya, kamu malah bersin-bersin tidak karuan dan membuatnya repot. Oh, kamu lupa bahwa sejak dulu kamu alergi serbuk bunga.

Cinta memang merepotkan ya, Kaien Shiba? Untuk menyatakannya saja kamu membutuhkan nyali besar. Bagimu, mungkin mengalahkan ribuan hollow lebih baik daripada harus menyatakan cinta. Ckckck...

Kamu pun memutuskan untuk melupakan hal itu sejenak dengan cara berlatih di tempat latihan divisi tiga belas. Kamu ayunkan zanpakutomu sembarangan, ke atas, ke bawah, terus tak menentu. Pikiranmu sedang tidak fokus pada zanpakuto di genggamanmu.

TRANG!

Zanpakutomu beradu dengan zanpakuto seseorang. Dia.

"Bolehkah saya ikut berlatih, Kaien-dono?"

"Tentu saja."

TRANG! Sraaak...

Suara pertemuan dua zanpakuto dan langkah mundur bergantian terdengar di telingamu. Kamu makin tidak fokus akibat melihat wajahnya. Aduh, wajah manis nan lembut seperti itu sih, siapa pun tidak akan tahan. Termasuk kamu.

"Miyako."

"Ya, Kaien-dono?"

"Kalau kau kalah melawanku, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"E-Eh?"

TRANG! TRAK! TAK!

Zanpakutonya kini ada di tangamu. Seharusnya sedari tadi bisa saja kamu ambil, tapi kamu tidak fokus, kan? Tahukah kamu, bahwa pernyataanmu tadi itu berbalik membuatnya tidak fokus dan dalam sekejap mudah dikalahkan?

Kamu itu tidak romantis, Kaien.

"Aku menyukaimu, Miyako."

"K-Kaien-dono?"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"T-Tapi, Kaien-dono? Bukankah terlalu cepat kalau langsung menikah?"

"Sayangnya klan Shiba tidak mengenal kata terlalu cepat, tuh," kamu mendekatinya dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Aku menyukai Kaien-dono, tapi tidak mau menikah denganmu secepat itu."

"Kenapa?"

"H-Habis Kaien-dono suka berbuat yang aneh-aneh, sih."

"Hee?"

Sebenarnya kamu itu ditolak atau diterima, ya? Mungkin kalau sikapmu sedikit lebih waras dalam mendapatkan perhatiannya, kamu akan menerima jawaban berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

#curhat : Cha lagi kena flu gara-gara kehujanan. Payah deh, nggak enak banget hidung mampet. =w=V Anyway, ficnya Cha tulis ulang di handphone karena waktu nulis di PC, dihapus sama adik Cha. Oh, yes! Bagus banget dah! T^T

Kaien sama Miyako manis juga, ya? Aneh nggak sih jadinya? *plak* Maaf belum sempet balas review dan makasih Olip sayang, udah kasih tahu kesalahan Cha. :3

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	3. Tak Ingin Kau Benci

GgioSoi. Request by jeger, Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki, dan yumifasolasido. Tenang saja, pair-pair yang direquest akan Cha buatkan kok kalau sempat. Entah itu canon pair atau pun crack. Selama jumlahnya tidak lebih dari tujuh. Ah ya, fic ini hanya tujuh chapter. :)

Anyway, please enjoy this fic, minna!

* * *

**-Tujuh Tanda Cinta-  
[Tiga : Tak Ingin Kau Benci]  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Friendship  
Pairing(s) : GgioSoi  
WARNING : typo(s), OOC  
Summary : Cinta... Apa kita sadar ketika ia datang? Atau, apa kita tahu saat ia menghampiri? Oh, tentu tidak, cinta itu kan aneh.**

* * *

**-Second POV-**

Trang trang trang.

Pedangmu dan pedangnya bertemu—saling bersahutan, seakan mewakili jeritan hati kalian yang berkata bahwa tidak ingin ada pertarungan ini, atau hentikan saja, kamu tak ingin bertarung dengannya.

Kamu seperti bercermin jika melihat wajahnya. Ekspresi keras hati yang menunjukkan kalau baik kamu atau pun dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh siapa pun yang menghalangi jalan kalian. Tapi sayangnya kalian berbeda—ia shinigami, sementara kamu adalah arrancar. Tembok perbedaan yang memisahkan kalian.

Trang trang trang.

Dia masih belum merubah mimik wajahnya, masih sama seperti awal kalian bertarung. Mengerutkan dahi dan terlihat bersemangat sekali mengayunkan pedangnya. Tidak, ia tetaplah ragu dan belum mengeluarkan kekuatan sepenuhnya.

"Akuilah bahwa aku lebih kuat darimu, shi-ni-ga-mi!" ucapmu separuh menyindir—dengan penekanan pada setiap suku kata 'shinigami'.

"Jangan sok, ar-ran-car!" dia pun tak mau kalah.

Adalah fakta bahwa kalian sama kuat. Walaupun kamu menyerangnya bertubi-tubi dengan menggunakan Tigre Estoque, tapi Suzumebachi-nya bisa mengimbangi dengan cepat setiap gerakanmu. Oh, cepat sekali. Bukankah begitu? Tidak perlu waktu berjam-jam untuk kamu dan dia sama tahu kekuatan masing-masing.

Andai saja kamu punya kemampuan untuk membaca hati seseorang, kamu pasti ingin tahu sekali apa yang ada di hatinya.

Satu tendangan hampir mengenai wajah mulusnya kalau saja kamu tidak dapat menakar kekuatanmu dan menahannya. Tapi dia tidak begitu lemah, jangan lupa kalau dia adalah kapten divisi dua. Secepat kamu nyaris menendangnya, secepat itu pula ia melekukan kakinya dan nyaris mematahkan kakimu.

Kamu pun terjatuh dari udara, tentu saja. Namun—dengan satu kaki yang sedikit terkilir—kamu tetaplah bisa berdiri tegak dan pada akhirnya berhasil mempertahankan kuda-kudamu.

"Bakudou tiga puluh, Shitotsu Sansen!"

Tiga cahaya kuning yang berasal dari segitiga yang dibuat olehnya terlepas dan menghantam kedua tangan, serta tubuhmu. Menahanmu kuat di dinding sebuah gedung. Kamu pun mendecak sebal karena sempat-sempatnya lengah.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan sok, arrancar!"

"Kidou, hah? Caramu licik, shinigami!"

"Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi!"

Matamu membelalak lebar, dadamu berdegup kencang. Apa benar ia akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan begitu cepat? Rasanya baru beberapa menit berlalu dan kamu belum bisa menerima bahwa kamu kalah dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak. Pasti masih ada cara lain.

"Suzumebachi-ku akan membunuhmu jika aku menusukkannya di tempat yang sama dua kali, jadi, bersiaplah."

Dia datang.

"Cero."

BLARR!

Satu cero darimu, dan sanggup menghancurkan bangunan tempatmu terpasung dengan kidounya. Kamu menyeringai, lalu bersonido dan menyerangnya kembali, mencoba menghancurkan wujud zanpakuto-nya yang sudah menjadi sebesar jari tengah dan berwarna emas.

"Heh, shinigami!"

"..."

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku."

"Jangan bicara seenaknya!"

"Hei, bodoh, aku takkan berkata seperti itu kalau tak ada buktinya."

"Apa buktinya?"

Trang trang trang.

Kamu masih belum berhenti mengayunkan pedangmu pada tangan kanannya—tempat dimana zanpakuto berwarna emas itu ditempatkan.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Harusnya kau tadi bisa dengan mudah membunuhku!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau hanya tinggal ber-shunpo, lalu tusukkan zanpakutomu itu dua kali, dan semua selesai."

"Cih!"

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya, kan?"

Trang trang trek.

Lengah. Satu seranganmu luput dari penglihatannya, karena dia begitu terkejut akibat zanpakuto-nya yang sedikit pecah setelah kamu serang. Gadis berkepang itu pun terdorong jauh ke belakang dan menabrak gedung tinggi.

"Makanya ku bilang dari awal, shinigami, akuilah bahwa aku lebih kuat darimu."

Ia menatapmu geram.

"Kuichigire, Tigre Estoque!"

Resurreccion. Seimbang. Kekuatan kalian pada akhirnya seimbang, bukan? Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kamu takar dan semoga saja tidak akan melukainya.

Setelah dia berbincang dengan bawahannya—yang tidak penting untuk kamu dengar, pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali menghampirimu dan beradu kekuatan satu lawan satu denganmu.

"Sebelum kau mati, shinigami, ingatlah namaku. Ggio Vega."

"Cih! Aku tidak perlu tahu."

"Setidaknya sebutkan namamu juga, nona pemimpin omnitsukido!"

Trang trang trang.

Tidak. Kekuatan kalian tidak sama. Saat ini kamu sedikit lebih kuat darinya. Pertarungan ini lama-lama menjadi membosankan. Perlu berapa lama lagi kalian beradu pedang? Perlu berapa lama lagi kalian beradu kekuatan? Ini terlalu lama dan menjadi membosankan.

"Perlu berapa lama lagi, shinigami? Perlu berapa lama untuk membunuhku?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, ingat jabatanmu!"

"..."

"Aku seorang kapten, dan kau hanya fraccion. Aku tentu saja jauh lebih kuat darimu, arrancar."

"Jangan merendahkanku, shinigami!"

Kena. Emosimu dengan mudah tersulut karena kata-katanya dan membuat pikiranmu jadi kacau.

BLARRR!

Kekuatanmu bertambah besar. Cahaya merah berkobar di sekelilingmu, tanda kalau kamu begitu marah dan siap untuk membunuh shinigami yang sampai saat ini belum kamu ketahui namanya.

"Jangan membenciku saat kau mati, shinigami! Tigre Estoque El Sable!"

Sraat. Jleb jleb.

Dua kali. Dua kali tak lama setelah kamu memaksimalkan kekuatanmu. Dua kali di tempat yang sama. Dua kali di alat vitalmu—jantung. Dua kali, dan kamu dapat melihatnya menunduk sedih setelah berhasil menusukmu.

"Namaku Soifon, orang yang telah membunuhmu—"

"A...apa?"

"—anata... Tolong jangan membenciku."

Crash.

Kamu dapat melihat darah mengucur deras dari dadamu. Dia berhasil membunuhmu, tapi kenapa dia malah menunduk sedih begitu? Tentu saja kamu tidak akan membencinya, karena kamu tahu bahwa dari awal, ada rasa berbeda ketika melihatnya. Cinta itu aneh dan tidak mengenal tembok perbedaan di antara kalian. Tembok pemisah antara arrancar dan shinigami.

Terpenting dari semuanya, sebelum kamu mati, akhirnya kamu tahu namanya. Soifon. Nama yang indah.

"Anata... menyukaiku?"

Kamu tidak sempat melihat reaksinya, hanya ada tanda kupu-kupu berwarna hitam seperti yang terbentuk di lukamu dan selanjutnya hilang. Kamu dan dia sama-sama tahu perasaan masing-masing dan biarlah kalian simpan sendiri.

Setidaknya tidak ada lagi rasa benci. Dia tidak membencimu dan kamu juga tidak membencinya.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

#curhat : A-abal kah? Sungguh Cha agak kesulitan nyari 'chemistry' di antara mereka. Apalagi om Tite hanya menunjukkan hubungan 'canon' mereka saat pertarungan saja. :(

Well, Cha lama update, soalnya sibuk banget. Hiks. Udah tugas menumpuk, susah pula, dan akhirnya mid-test. Wohohoo... Lengkap sudah penderitaan Cha. T^T

But, anyway, karena ga sempet balas review, Cha mau memberi ucapan terima kasih untuk:

Eka Kuchiki, ayano 646 cweety, kuroliv, Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa, krad hikari vi titania, jeger, Sin Heartless Yuuki, Michi-chan Phantomhive 626 , Matsura Akimoto, kanata., Fantome la Voleur, Zie'rain-drizZle, Kurosaki Mitsuki, Minami Tsubaki, ruki 4062 jo, Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki, dan...

kamu semua, yang sudah membaca fic ini, tapi nggak sempat meninggalkan jejak. :)

Wanna join Bleach Vivariation Festival 2? Come join us on FB group! Or follow our Twitter bleachvivafest. Coming soon on April 2011 . Viva heterogenism! :)

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	4. Melindungi Sepenuh Hati

HitsuHina. Req by Michi-chan Phantomhive 626 , Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki, jeger, dan ruki 4062 jo. Banyak yang nanya kenapa Cha menyelipkan genre 'friendship' di sini. Mudah, sih, soalnya percintaan beberapa tokoh di sini 'sedikit' dibantu teman mereka. *lirik KaienxMiyako*

Yosh! Enjoy this fic, minna! ^^

* * *

**-Tujuh Tanda Cinta-  
[Empat : Melindungi Sepenuh Hati]  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Friendship  
Pairing(s) : HitsuHina  
WARNING : typo(s), OOC  
Summary : Cinta... Apa kita sadar ketika ia datang? Atau, apa kita tahu saat ia menghampiri? Oh, tentu tidak, cinta itu kan aneh.**

* * *

**-Second POV-**

Kamu seperti debu yang tidak diperdulikan. Semua orang di Rukongai berpaling darimu—tidak akan perduli meski mungkin kamu mati di depan mereka. Ironis. Begitulah nasibmu sebelum bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang bercita-cita kuat ingin menjadi shinigami itu. Momo Hinamori.

Kamu tidak ingat kapan pertama kali ia hadir dalam kehidupanmu. Ketika kamu sadar, beberapa tahun kemudian, status kalian sudah menjadi teman sejak kecil. Tinggal satu atap, bersama dengan nenekmu tercinta.

Kamu juga tidak ingat kapan kamu dan dia sama-sama suka dengan satu hal yang indah—langit sore. Ketika matahari mulai kembali ke singgasananya, angin mulai bertiup lembut, dan burung-burung mulai kembali pulang ke sarang. Kamu dan dia akan duduk di belakang rumah sambil menikmati beberapa potong semangka dan berbagi cerita.

"Hei, Shiro-chan," panggilnya.

"Appua?" jawabmu dengan mulut penuh semangka.

"Aku... diterima di sekolah shinigami," ucapnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Mencoba meredakan keterkejutan, kamu menelan seluruh semangka di mulutmu. Daya telan yang hebat juga. "Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Soalnya kau bisa dapat kehidupan lebih baik."

"Kalau begitu, nanti Shiro-chan harus jadi shinigami juga, ya?"

Bukannya menjawab dengan benar, kamu malah mengambil sepotong besar semangka lagi, lalu melahapnya. "Tuidak mhau."

"Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi, bukannya menjawab, kamu malah menyemburnya dengan biji semangka dari mulutmu—jahil.

"Shiro-chaaan!" pekiknya.

Meskipun shinigami bukanlah ide yang buruk, tetapi kamu sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan keras Rukongai. Tempat dimana kamu ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama dengannya—setidaknya hingga hari ini. Kenyataannya, besok kamu tidak dapat lagi bersama dengannya sepanjang waktu seperti sebelumnya.

Padahal, kamu pikir kalian tidak akan terpisahkan. Namun ternyata matahari terbenam tidak dapat membenamkan keinginannya untuk menjadi shinigami. Begitu pula dengan fajar, tidak dapat menerangi sisi di dalam hatinya untuk dapat melupakan keinginannya.

Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana kalian harus dipisahkan oleh jarak. Ia akan pergi ke sekolah shinigami—hari pertamanya.

"Dah, Shiro-chan!" ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Jangan kembali lagi, Momo si kasur basah!"

Itu ucapan terakhirmu padanya sebelum ia pergi. Tidak juga. Mungkin tidak bisa dibilang terakhir karena kalian tidak akan terpisah begitu lama. Ia berjanji akan pulang ketika liburan, dan kalian akan bisa bersama-sama lagi.

Bersama-sama memandang langit sore sambil tersenyum. Bersama-sama menikmati berpuluh-puluh potong semangka di bawah langit sore. Lalu... mendengar cerita-cerita dari bibir mungilnya.

* * *

Sebelumnya tak pernah terbesit di benakmu kalau kamu akan menjadi shinigami juga. Terima kasih kepada Sousuke Aizen yang membuat hatimu sedingin lahar panas dan juga shinigami berdada—err—besar itu.

Kamu sadar bahwa kamu tidak bisa membiarkan dia sendirian. Kamu juga sadar bahwa butuh seseorang untuk dapat mengajarimu mengendalikan kekuatan besar yang ditadirkan untuk bersemayam di dalam dirimu. Setidaknya begitu kesimpulan yang kamu ambil hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah di jalan shinigami.

Kesimpulan lainnya? Kamu bosan dan muak mendengar cerita-cerita yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Selalu nama pria itu yang disebut-sebut, tidak pernah terganti. Seolah Aizen adalah makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah diciptakan oleh Kami-sama. Hingga setiap pulang ke rumah, rasanya tidak pernah habis stok cerita Hinamori tentang pria itu. Padahal kamu berharap sekali bahwa yang meluncur dari bibirnya dan ia bangga-banggakan adalah namamu.

Toushiro Hitsugaya, bukan Sousuke Aizen.

Dan kamu sekuat tenaga membuktikannya. Melatih otakmu mati-matian untuk menjadi jenius, berusaha lulus secepat yang kamu bisa—supaya dapat disejajarkan dengannya. Melatih kekuatanmu tanpa lelah untuk menjadi yang terkuat, agar kamu tidak dipandang sebelah mata—dan dapat melindunginya dengan tanganmu sendiri.

Tapi ternyata semua diluar batas prediksimu. Mencengangkan, malah. Siapa yang dapat menyangka kalau kamu lulus lebih cepat dari murid lainnya? Lalu, siapa yang dapat menyangka bahwa kamu langsung ditempatkan sebagai taichou divisi sepuluh di Gotei tiga belas? Sama sekali tidak ada yang menyangka, semuanya begitu mengejutkanmu.

"Shiro-chan?"

"Bukan Shiro-chan lagi, panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan tetap memanggil dengan nama kecilmu," dia tersenyum jahil, kamu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Selamat, ya!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah menjadi seorang taichou sekarang! Itu hebat, Shiro-chan!" ia memelukmu erat.

Untung saja tak ada shinigami lain yang melihat. Kalau tidak, mungkin mereka akan menyaksikan langsung wajahmu yang merah padam. "H-hei, kau berlebihan, Momo."

"Hihihi... Maaf, Shiro-chan. Ayo, ku perkenalkan kau pada taichouku!" dia menarik lenganmu.

Sepertinya butuh waktu untuk gadis itu tahu bahwa kamu—yah, katakan saja—cemburu melihat keakraban 'lebih' antara dia dengan taichounya itu. Butuh waktu juga untukmu terbiasa lagi dengan cerita-ceritanya tentang taichounya yang mungkin kini akan didengungkan setiap hari.

* * *

Aizen-taichou adalah orang yang hebat.

Aizen-taichou sangat berwibawa dan mengagumkan.

Aizen-taichou sungguh bijaksana dan matanya menenangkan.

Semuanya hanya angan-angan, bahkan dusta. Pembelot seperti Aizen tidak pantas menerima penghargaan kata-kata manis yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Seorang penjahat yang telah membuatnya dilema dan malah menyebrang sisi—memihak pengkhianat.

Tapi kini kamu yang mengalami dilema. Apa yang bisa kamu lakukan? Kamu merasa malu pada dirimu sendiri karena pernah bersumpah untuk membunuh siapa pun yang membuat Hinamori berdarah setetes saja. Kamu berkata seperti itu, tapi kamu tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana nantinya jika kamu yang membuatnya meneteskan darah? Apakah kamu akan membunuh dirimu?

Bahkan seorang Gin Ichimaru yang pernah kamu serang karena murka saja mungkin masih bisa diberi penghargaan. Setidaknya ia bisa melindungi orang yang ia cintai hingga akhir hayatnya. Sementara kamu? Kamu menusuk gadis yang berstatus 'teman kecil'mu itu dengan tanganmu sendiri. Tepat dari punggung hingga menembus dada.

Kamu tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja kamu lupa bahwa dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dikaguminya—Aizen-taichou itu. Hanya saja rasa kagum itu seolah berubah menjadi pemujaan yang berlebihan. Harus ada seseorang yang menariknya kembali ke jalan terang. Dan ini saatnya kamu harus berguna bagi dia.

"Maafkan aku, Momo. Hhh... hhh..."

Nafasmu terengah.

"Aku pasti akan lebih kuat untukmu."

Kamu ayunkan zanpakutomu.

"Aku tidak akan kalah lagi! Hhh... hhh..."

Kamu sudah berada di ambang batas kemampuanmu.

"Momo..."

Dan kini kamu menancapkan zanpakutomu ke tanah, berharap itu cukup untuk menopang berat tubuhmu. Lalu kamu mulai lemas dan jatuh ke tanah. Terlewat. Ini sudah melewati batas kemampuanmu dan kamu tidak dapat lagi berdiri dengan kedua kakimu. Lalu semuanya gelap.

"TAICHOU!" hanya pekikan wakilmu yang terakhir kamu dengar.

Gelap. Kenapa? Kenapa kamu tidak dapat lebih kuat dari ini? Kenapa kamu membiarkan orang yang amat ingin kamu lindungi terluka? Kenapa kamu begitu lemah? Dan pertanyaan itu muncul ketika semua gelap.

Rasanya air mata bukan lambang dari kekuatan, tapi bukankah setelah menangis semua jadi lega dan kamu menjadi lebih kuat? Dan itu kamu lakukan ketika semuanya gelap dan kamu tidak menyadarinya.

Ketika gelap itu pergi dan mata turquoisemu membuka, yang kamu sadari adalah jejak air mata, dan dia.

Tunggu, DIA?

Apa Unohana-taichou sengaja menempatkan kalian berdampingan seperti ini? Atau ini cuma kebetulan. Sudahlah, yang manapun, setidaknya kini kamu dapat bersama dengannya.

"Momo," panggilmu lirih.

Hening. Tak ada respon darinya.

"Maaf karena aku melukaimu, dan bukannya melindungimu."

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Aku... benar-benar merasa bodoh."

Sreg.

Kamu mencoba mengulurkan tanganmu dan meraih tangannya, lalu menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan erat.

"Momo, aku pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat."

Genggaman itu semakin kuat.

"Jadi kuat, lalu melindungimu."

Dan air matamu meleleh lagi.

"Momo... aku... mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Kemudian genggamanmu di tangannya semakin erat. Semakin erat, seolah tidak ingin kamu lepaskan dan sampai kapan pun, kamu akan melindunginya.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

#curhat : Silahkan kalian marahin Cha karena melanjutkan fic ini dalam waktu yang amat sangat lama sekali. Huhuhu... Fic ini cukup terlantar karena Cha sibuk dengan urusan di real world. *sob*

Ahh, maaf juga kalau jadinya membingungkan dengan timeline, atmosfer 'mood' di fic ini, dan ceritanya coretyangabalcoret. Menulis di tengah badai WB susah juga. Huhuhu... T^T

Wanna join Bleach Vivariation Festival 2? Come join us on FB group! Or follow our Twitter bleachvivafest. Coming soon on April 2011 . Viva heterogenism! :)

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	5. Tak Mengharap Balas

GinRan. Request by Michilatte626, jeger, and The1st. Oke! Sudah genap tujuh pair di daftar request dan request ditutup ya. Ehehehe... Soalnya kalau lebih dari tujuh, nanti ganti judul dong (dan Cha ga sanggup deh bikinnya #disambit)

Please enjoy this fic, minna!

* * *

**-Tujuh Tanda Cinta-  
[****Lima: Tak Mengharap Balas]  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Friendship  
Pairing(s) : GinRan  
WARNING : typo(s), OOC  
Summary : Cinta… Apa kita sadar ketika ia datang? Atau, apa kita tahu saat ia menghampiri? Oh, tentu tidak, cinta itu kan aneh.**

* * *

**-Second POV-**

Bukankah sudah menjadi ketentuan mutlak bahwa yang berbeda adalah yang dibenci? Dan hal itu berlaku untukmu. Orang-orang tidak akan pernah mau repot-repot untuk membantumu, ataupun sekedar menjadi teman hidupmu—baik sebagai teman biasa, orang tua, kakak, atau adik sekalipun.

Tapi kamu juga tahu, bahwa ada juga jawaban mutlak bagi yang berbeda itu. Masih ada yang akan peduli pada mereka—juga padamu. Gadis kecil berambut oranye kalem pendek itulah yang menjawab semua doa-doamu selama ini. Ia sama sekali tidak takut padamu, malah takkan sungkan untuk menyandarkan dirinya di bahumu.

Sayangnya itu tidak boleh.

Kamu adalah ular, tidak ada yang bisa merubah kenyataan itu. Kamu sangat menyayanginya, sama sekali tidak ingin membuatnya terluka. Kamu percaya betul bahwa ada cara lain untuk menunjukkan rasa cintamu yang besar terhadapnya. Karena kamu adalah kamu, Gin Ichimaru.

Pertemuan pertamamu dengannya sangat jauh dari kata indah, malah mungkin sedikit memprihatinkan—dilihat dari kondisinya—dan… menyebalkan? Hei, siapa yang akan senang jika saat baru pertama kali bertatap wajah dengan gadis kecil kelaparan di pinggir jalan, dan setelah ditolong, ia malah bilang bahwa namamu aneh?

Meski begitu, sejak pertemuan pertama dengan gadis kecil itu, rasanya bibirmu menarik garis lengkung lebih lebar dari biasanya. Kamu luar biasa gembira. Kamu punya teman! Kamu punya seseorang untuk berkeluh kesah terhadapmu, kamu punya seseorang untuk berbagi saat-saat sulit, dan banyak lagi.

Namun, kamu juga bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori orang yang kurang baik. Setelah menemukan seseorang yang peduli padamu, kamu malah membalasnya dengan menunjukkan secara terang-terangan bahwa kamu tidak bisa terus di sampingnya, kamu juga bukan pahlawan yang akan selalu datang setiap ia dalam kesulitan—kamu tidak sekuat itu. Itu caramu, dan tidak ada orang lain yang tahu jalan pikiranmu.

"Gin! Gin!"

Ah, sampai saat ini, hanya dialah satu-satunya lawan jenismu yang memiliki hak istimewa untuk memanggilmu dengan nama kecil.

"Ada apa, Rangiku?"

Begitupun sebaliknya, kamu punya hak istimewa untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

"Kau darimana? Kenapa tidak bilang saat pergi tadi?"

"Eh?" kamu menggaruk belakang kepalamu yang tidak gatal. "Aku… hanya mencari kesemek saja untuk sarapan kita besok."

"Begitu," ia menunduk, merasa bahwa kamu telah berbohong.

"Nah, lebih baik kau tidur, Rangiku. Sudah hampir malam. Siapa tahu nanti ada serigala yang akan memangsamu kalau kau tidak tidur," candamu.

"Serigala itu akan takut pada rubah yang menemaniku," balasnya.

Dan kalian berdua tertawa senang. Setidaknya itu tawa terakhir sebelum akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupmu menjadi shinigami dan juga pengikut iblis yang telah merenggut sesuatu yang berharga milik teman hidupmu. Reiatsu.

* * *

Sejak kamu diangkat menjadi _taichou_ divisi tiga, intensitasmu untuk bertemu dengannya semakin berkurang. Kamu sangat sibuk dengan tugasmu sebagai _taichou_, merangkap sebagai calon pembelot yang akan dibenci oleh semua orang, termasuk dia. Sebenarnya hati kecilmu ingin sekali menolak, tapi tidak ada cara lain lagi.

Karena itulah, sejak Aizen memintamu untuk setia mengikutinya, kamu luar biasa bersyukur bahwa matamu itu sangat sipit. Kalau tidak, ia akan sangat khawatir melihat tubuhmu yang semakin kurus dan kantung matamu yang akan terlihat jelas jika matamu sebesar milik adik angkat _taichou_ divisi enam yang selalu menguntit di belakang sang kakak—Rukia Kuchiki. Oh, kamu senang menggodanya saja, bagimu ia lucu. Tapi kamu sama sekali tak berpikiran untuk menyukainya, takut sang kakak akan menjadikan kepalamu sebagai pajangan baru di rumahnya.

Angin malam berhembus lembut, meniup helai-helai rambut perakmu. Malam ini kamu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, sekedar mencari udara segar dan menjernihkan pikiranmu. Tak sengaja kamu lewat di kedai tempat para shinigami biasa singgah untuk sekedar mengobrol atau minum-minum. Ah, kamu jadi teringat kalau teman kecilmu itu kini punya sedikit kebiasaan buruk, ia suka mabuk-mabukkan.

"Gin~."

Suara itu?

"Rangiku?"

"Gin~. Mau kemana kau?"

Kamu tak menjawab, hanya menghampirinya yang kelihatan sudah mabuk berat—dilihat dari cara jalannya yang sempoyongan, lalu memutuskan untuk memapah tubuhnya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau mabuk, Rangiku."

"Aku tidak mabuuuk~."

Ah, bahkan kata-katanya saja sudah melantur.

"Kuantar kau ke divisimu."

Ingin sekali kamu bersorak gembira karena dapat bersama dengannya lagi walau sebentar. Namun, kamu hanya bisa menunjukkan dengan senyum tipis di bibirmu, tanpa banyak bicara ataupun kata-kata.

"Gin. Gin. Kita mau kemana? Bukan, bukan, kau mau kemana?"

"Kita akan ke divisimu, Rangiku," jawabmu sambil tetap memapah tubuhnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Gin. Aku mencintaimu... sangat sangaaaaaat mencintaimu," ia merentangkan tangannya, hampir menampar wajahmu.

Jika saja ia mengatakannya dalam keadaan sadar, mungkin kamu akan jauh lebih senang. Sayang sekali, jika dalam keadaan begini, paling-paling esok pagi ia akan lupa apa yang ia ucapkan. Duh, ingin sekali kamu bertanya besok apakah kata-katanya ini benar, tapi akal sehat mengalahkan perasaanmu. Tidak mungkin gadis ini serius. Ia mabuk.

"Iya, Rangiku. Akupun begitu."

"Gin~."

Kini ia nyaris tertidur sambil berjalan, dan kau hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalamu. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Rangiku. Aku takut tak ada yang akan menggantikanku untuk memapahmu pulang begini. Aku... mencintaimu."

* * *

Kalau saja waktu bisa diputar ulang, kalau saja kamu masih diperbolehkan untuk menyesal, kalau saja semuanya belum terlambat. Kamu ingin mengulang semuanya, semua hari-harimu bersamanya, menghabiskan detik demi detik hidupmu di sampingnya. Sayangnya semua itu sudah sangat terlambat.

Kamu tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu.

Jika ada satu hal yang kamu sesali, maka hal itu adalah saat kamu tidak bisa merasakan lebih lama ketika tangannya menggenggam erat lenganmu. Ya, saat terakhir kamu berada di dekatnya sebelum membelot dan dibenci oleh semua orang.

Malam bagimu pun semakin menakutkan, kamu dihantui mimpi buruk dan perasaan cemas yang mendalam. Apakah ia mengerti arti tatapan sedihmu? Apakah ia mengerti bahwa ini bukan keinginanmu? Apakah ia mengerti bahwa ini semua kamu lakukan hanya untuknya, untuk merebut kembali apa yang telah direnggut darinya?

Kamu hanya memiliki secuil harapan tentang itu. Kamu tidak pernah berharap terlalu banyak tentang itu. Tapi secuil harapan itulah yang berhasil membuatmu cemas. Tahukah ia bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang ada di hatimu? Tahukan ia bahwa nafas dan hidupmu akan ia berikan hanya untuknya? Meskipun, hal itu kamu lakukan dengan caramu, cara yang berbeda.

Dan ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk berjuang, Gin Ichimaru.

Dihadapanmu kini adalah dia, orang yang sejak dulu kamu lindungi dengan segenap kekuatanmu. Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil merebut hatimu, satu-satunya gadis yang sama sekali tidak merasa takut untuk berada didekatmu, disampingmu, menemanimu.

Sayangnya kini terhampar jurang ironi diantara kalian. Kamu dan dia telah berseberang pihak.

Kamu ingin memeluknya kini, bilang bahwa ini semua bukan keinginanmu, lalu kalian berada dalam satu atap lagi, seperti dulu. Atau bila dijelaskan secara sederhana, kamu ingin hidup bahagia, bersama dengannya.

Terlambat. Kamu sudah terlanjur menerjunkan diri ke dalam jurang terdalam yang tak berdasar.

"Kau mengganggu, Rangiku."

Pedangmu kini berjarak hanya beberapa milimeter dengan lehernya.

"G-Gin?"

Lalu kamu membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dengan _hakufuku_. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia akan selamat dari tangan sang iblis, Sousuke Aizen, dan kamu masih bisa menjalankan skenariomu untuk berbalik menyerangnya.

Kamu merebahkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan diatas gedung tempat kalian saling berhadapan tadi. Pelan-pelan kamu berbisik di dekat telinganya.

"Maafkan aku, Rangiku. Kalau kau mendengar ini, aku tidak akan menyesal jika setelah ini harus mati. Aku mencintaimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, kumohon. Jangan menangis, kalau bisa," kamu menghela nafas, lalu tertawa getir, "tapi tidak mungkin juga, sih."

Kamu membelai rambut panjangnya, kemudian menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

"_Sayonara_, Rangiku. Maaf membuatmu begini."

Dan kamu bershunpo, kembali pada iblis itu. Benar, kamu tidak akan menyesal walau kini harus mati. Kamu sedikit berharap bisa selamat, setidaknya untuk mewujudkan impianmu, hidup bahagia bersama dengannya. Tapi kemungkinan itu kecil, sangat kecil.

Kamu telah minta maaf, kamu telah mengatakan bahwa kamu mencintainya.

Tak ada penyesalan walau ia tak mendengar.

Tidak ada.

_Sayonara, Rangiku Matsumoto_. _Aishiteru_.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

#curhat: A-abal. *merinding* U-udah lama sekali nggak ngelanjutin fic ini, lebih dari tiga bulan. Maaaaaaf. Cha belum dapat ideeee! #digebukin Well, hubungan kompleks GinRan ternyata bisa digunakan untuk menyembuhakn WB. #eh #gagitu

Selamat yaaaaa buat para readers dan author yang sudah masuk SMP, SMA, ataupun universitas yang diinginkan. Lalu juga buat kalian semua yang sudah naik kelas. Omedetouuuu~. Cha sudah kelas dua belas, mungkin akan jarang melihat nama Cha di jendela review ataupun di archive. Maaf. *sungkem* Jangan kangen ya! *ga ada juga yang kangen*

Wanna join Bleach Vivariation Festival 2? Come join us on FB group! Or follow our Twitter bleachvivafest. Viva heterogenism! :)

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	6. Tak Lekang Oleh Waktu

ByaHisa. Request by Yuuki Minatsuki. Yosh! Tinggal satu chapter tersisa. Tapi maaf, Cha nggak bisa update cepat. T^T

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

**-Tujuh Tanda Cinta-  
[Enam: Tak Lekang Oleh Waktu]  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Friendship  
Pairing(s) : ByaHisa  
WARNING : typo(s), OOC  
Summary : Cinta… Apa kita sadar ketika ia datang? Atau, apa kita tahu saat ia menghampiri? Oh, tentu tidak, cinta itu kan aneh.**

* * *

**-Second POV-**

Kamu sudah terlalu jenuh dengan orang-orang di sekitarmu yang menganggap dirimu hebat—keturunan bangsawan, dianugerahi wajah tampan, dan dikaruniai otak pintar. Kamu benci mendengar mereka mengagungkanmu hanya karena hal-hal seperti itu. Duniawi sekali.

Kamu merindukannya, dirinya, yang hanya memandangmu sebagai Byakuya Kuchiki; bukan karena kamu kaya, tampan, dan pintar. Bukan juga karena kamu seorang Kuchiki. Tapi karena kamu adalah kamu. Ah, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan dirinya dari hatimu.

Senyumnya, perhatiannya, sentuhan lembutnya. Hisana...

Pertama kali kalian bertemu adalah saat kamu masih belum bisa apa-apa—hanya seorang pangeran cengeng yang bermimpi untuk menggenggam dunia. Kamu masih egois, tidak mau kalah, dan kekanak-kanakan. Tapi sekali lagi, dia menerimamu apa adanya, dia selalu tersenyum ketika melihatmu, selalu tersenyum ketika kamu mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahmu terhadap kakekmu. Ah, kamu nakal, Byakuya, membicarakan orang di belakang itu tidak baik.

"Hari ini aku dimarahi karena tidak bisa menulis kaligrafi dengan benar."

Ia tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulut mungilnya dengan tangan. "Memangnya Byakuya-sama bisa?"

"T-Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak?"

"Wah, saya jadi penasaran dengan kaligrafi Byakuya sama."

"Nanti aku akan buatkan satu yang terindah untukmu!"

"Ti-Tidak usah, Byakuya-sama. Itu akan merepotkan Anda."

Kamu memegang tangannya malu-malu, kemudian memandangnya dengan tatapan yang begitu meyakinkan, "aku akan selalu membuatkan yang terindah untukmu."

Dia tersipu. Astaga, demi Kami-sama, senyumannya itu bahkan bisa membuat para bidadari iri dan jatuh dari langit seperti yang ada di iklan parf—oke, pikiranmu mulai melantur ketika melihat senyumnya. Ah... masa hanya karena senyum saja bisa membuat seorang pangeran Kuchiki jadi gila? Aneh. Aneh.

Tapi hanya di dekat dia, kamu bisa jujur tentang segalanya. Kamu tak akan ragu menunjukkan semua sifat aslimu di depannya. Kamu bahkan dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau kamu tidak lebih dari seorang anak bangsawan yang butuh untuk terbang dan keluar dari sangkar aristokrat dan menjadi orang biasa.

Ya, hanya karena dia adalah Hisana. Tidak ada alasan lain.

* * *

Bunga sakura berguguran dengan indah dari pohonnya, seperti menari dan menyemarakkan sore harimu (dan dia). Kamu dan dia duduk di bawah pohon sakura berdua, di pinggir sungai Seiretei. Hening. Kalian hanya menikmati keindahan guguran sakura berdua.

Sesekali kamu meliriknya, dan pemandangan yang kamu lihat hanyalah dirinya yang tengah memegangi selembar kertas berisi hasil kaligrafimu yang terindah tahun ini dan mata violetnya yang tengah memandangi sakura.

Ah, pemandangan yang lebih indah daripada guguran sakura.

"Hisana."

"Ya, Byakuya-sama?"

Kamu diam sejenak, memandang intens dan dalam tepat ke mata violetnya. Kemudian tanganmu bergerak untuk memegang kedua tangan mungilnya. Beberapa menit, kalian terperangkap dalam diam lagi. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan—baik kamu maupun dia.

"Maukah kau... menikah denganku?"

Dan iris violet itu membulat. Kamu tidak bisa membacanya, Hisana rupanya lebih pandai menutupi perasaannya daripada dirimu. Kamu sama sekali tidak tahu apakah ia terkejut, senang, ataukah malah marah karena ini begitu tiba-tiba. Meskipun kamu sudah memikirkan matang-matang tentang lamaran ini dan berkonsultasi pada _taichou_ terflamboyan, Shunsui Kyouraku—awas saja kalau kamu sampai ditolaknya, kamu tidak akan mengampuni _taichou_ satu itu, tapi tetap saja, perasaan takut menyelimuti hatimu. Kamu takut dibenci olehnya.

"B-Byakuya-sama?"

Dia terkejut. Baiklah, itu kabar bagus pertama untukmu. Dia tidak marah di pertanyaan pertama. Lalu... jawabannya?

"Aku tidak berhak marah kalau kau menolakku."

"Bu-Bukan begitu maksud saya. Hanya saja..."

Ia memotong kata-katanya, kemudian menarik pelan kedua tangan mungilnya dari genggamanmu. Kamu punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini. Ada apa gerangan? Apa Hisana benar-benar marah karena kamu mengatakannya dengan begitu tiba-tiba?

"Ya?"

"Hanya saja... saya dan Anda sangat berbeda. Apa kata orang kalau Anda menikahi gadis yang berasal dari Rukongai seperti saya?"

Status sosial. Ingin rasanya kamu membuang nama Kuchiki sebagai nama keluargamu sekarang juga. Masa hanya karena status saja sampai menghambat hubungan asmaramu? Kamu tidak habis pikir mengapa dia sampai berpikiran seperti itu.

"Kata orang? Kau tidak peduli dengan kataku?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu maksud saya, Byakuya-sama. Saya hanya... merasa tidak pantas."

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Angin mulai meniup helai-helai rambut hitammu dan dia. Beberapa kelopak sakura menempel di rambut kalian berdua. Kamu menghela nafas, kemudian kembali menarik kedua tangannya dan kamu kecup dengan lembut sekali. Ah, kamu tidak memikirkan cara lain untuk meyakinkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tidak peduli kata orang. Memangnya mereka tahu apa?" tanyamu sarkatis, terdengar sangat egois.

Ia malah tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar darimu, kemudian menarik kembali tangannya; kali ini beserta tanganmu, dan ia letakkan di dadanya.

"Saya sangat mencintai Byakuya-sama," ucapnya lembut, "maaf karena saya telah meragukan cinta Anda."

"Jadi?"

"Y-Ya. Tentu saja saya tidak akan sanggup menolak lamaran Anda."

"Katakan dengan jelas, Hisana," ujarmu datar, sedikit menggodanya.

"Byakuya-sama!" ia tersipu malu, lantas menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Kamu tersenyum bahagia, sangat bahagia, kemudian merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanmu dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Samar-samar kamu dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Saya mau menikah dengan Byakuya-sama."

* * *

Lima puluh dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak kepergian dia, namun kamu sama sekali tak bermaksud mengisi kekosongan di hatimu dengan orang lain. Bagimu, bisa merawat dan menjaga Rukia sudah lebih dari cukup untuk tetap menyimpan namanya di dalam hatimu.

Rukia? Ah, itu hanya adik kecilnya yang perlu kamu jaga dan lindungi. Ia menitipkan gadis kecil itu padamu sebagai tebusan atas dosanya yang membuang adik kecilnya dulu. Kamu sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk itu, karena sejak dulu hanya dialah tujuan hidupmu, alasan setiap tingkah lakumu, dan semangat di tiap harimu. Hisana. Hanya Hisana, tidak ada yang lain.

Dan kini sudah lima puluh satu tahun kamu selalu menjaga dan melindungi Rukia. Ia sudah menjadi jauh lebih kuat—dengan jabatannya sebagai seorang _fukutaichou_ dari divisi tiga belas. Meski kamu tidak sepenuhnya melepaskan pengawasan darinya.

Hari ini kamu akan pergi ke _real world_ untuk menyelesaikan sebuah misi yang merepotkan: mengembalikan kekuatan shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. Anak tidak tahu sopan santun dan tata krama itu, kenapa Seiretei masih menaruh perhatian padanya, sih?

Dan kini kamu melakukan 'ritual' kecil sebelum pergi ke _real world_, berpamitan pada istrimu. Kamu memandangi wajah cantiknya dalam sebuah foto di dalam kamar pribadimu. Berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk di dalam pikiranmu. Senang, sedih, dan lega. Selalu itu yang kamu rasakan.

Senang karena kamu masih tetap bisa melihatnya, walau hanya dalam sebuah foto. Sedih karena kamu tidak bisa lagi menyentuhnya. Dan lega... karena ternyata tak sedetikpun kamu melupakan dirinya. Benar, tak sedetikpun kamu berpikiran untuk menggantikan dirinya dengan yang lain.

"Hisana... aku meirndukanmu," gumammu pelan, kemudian mengusap wajah di pigura itu.

Senyum yang sama, terukir jelas di wajahmu. Walau hanya dalam lukisan, hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja, kamu bisa jujur tentang semuanya. Perasaanmu, tingkah lakumu, dan meruntuhkan segala sikap dinginmu.

"Nii-sama, Soutaichou menunggu di ruang pertemuan."

Suara itu sedikit mengganggu ketenanganmu dengan dia, namun itu pertanda bahwa tugas telah memanggil. Kamu tidak sudi adik iparmu pergi sendirian ke _real world_ lalu bertemu Ichigo Kurosaki dan menginap di dalam lemari kecil bocah itu. Kamu tidak habis pikir mengapa Rukia betah sekali di dalam sana.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi."

"Baik, Nii-sama."

Terdengar suara derap langkah yang menjauh dari kamarmu, kemudian kamu berdiri dan meletakkan pigura berisi fotonya ke tempat semula.

"Aku pergi, Hisana."

Tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, tidak beratus-ratus tahun lagi. Cintamu pada Hisana tidak akan mudah berubah. Ia akan tetap menjadi sebagian dari hatimu.

.

.

~O W A R I~

.

.

#curhat: Fic ini adalah fic terlama yang pernah Cha buat. Hampir satu tahun hanya dengan tujuh chapter di dalamnya. Chapter selanjutnya rencananya akan Cha publish tanggal 18 Januari, jadi pas setahun fic ini dibuat. *plak plak* M-Maaf, karena (cukup) sibuk dan diserang berjamaah oleh WB, jadi Cha kesulitan melanjutkan fic ini.

Bagaimana liburan kalian, minna? Apakah menyenangkan? Kalau Cha... berkunjung ke Negri Sakura dalam rangka tes universitas (bukan Todai, itu terlalu 'dewa'). Bagaimana dengan kalian?

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
